mikagura_school_suitefandomcom-20200214-history
ミカグラ学園組曲 VIII -Kakushinteki Heroism-
'Mikagura School Suite VIII -Kakushinteki Heroism- ' (ミカグラ学園組曲８ 革新的ヒロイズム) is the eighth and final novel of the Mikagura School Suite series. Summary Chapter 1: Eruna the Millionaire :The summer break is over and Eruna still searching a solution for the excessive points she had obtained from winning the Midterm Battle. At first, the After School Paradise Club decided to use the point for renovating the clubroom. However, after a serious talk with all the member, they then decided to use the point as a way to make a revolution in Mikagura Academy, namely changing the point system in Mikagura. This was appointed by Eruna in order to make all the students can enjoy their academy life to the fullest without having a concern about how much point they have. Chapter 2: Learning about Femininity :The first thing Eruna did to change the school system was donating the enormous point she got from the Midterm Battle to people who needed it. However, she didn't think of her action thoroughly and in the end, she ended up donating all the point she had, without saving some for her own necessity. :Although the After School Paradise member indeed agreeing Eruna's plan and goodwill, Otone couldn't help but scolded her to not thinking through before doing the action and Seisa did not said a single comment as she knew that it would be turned out like this. :A starving Eruna then met Asuhi, who happened to bring a lot of groceries. Figured that if she helped him, he would thanked her and probably invited her to dinner as a token of gratitude, Eruna then helped Asuhi with the groceries. It turned out that Asuhi did actually want to invite her to have a dinner together. However, since he figured that Eruna might take that as an act of pitying her, he made an excuse by bringing a lot of groceries, waiting for her in the corridor so he could 'accidentally' met her. :Feeling blessed by Asuhi's kindness, Eruna then decided to help him with the cooking, too. They cooked and ate the dinner together, talked about a lot of things. Asuhi said that a lot of thing changed because of Eruna's presence in the school and he think that it is a wonderful thing. In the middle of conversation, Katai nonchalantly came to Asuhi's place, helping him with stuffs in Asuhi's fridge. Eruna was shocked to see her going over-friendly with Asuhi, wondering about their relationship and thinking whether she missed something. Katai seemed to be persistent to stay in Asuhi's place by making excuse (such like doing his chores) but Asuhi said that it's okay since he had done with his chores and currently having Eruna as a guest, so he politely asked Katai to leave. Seeing Katai left, albeit slightly not pleased to see Eruna, made Eruna realized that Katai has a crush to Asuhi. However, Asuhi did not aware at all of the affection, as he continued that besides Katai, Yuto also has been visiting him recently, as well, made him happy. He even made up some excuse so he could stay for the night in Asuhi's place. Eruna was slightly confused at Yuto's change toward Asuhi but nonetheless, she was happy to hear that they get along well than before. :Shigure was alone in his room. It was dark and he was sitting emotionlessly there, thinking about himself, lamenting about what he would do next. Suddenly his device rang, and the message appeared. It was from Eruna, inviting him to have a dessert in Asuhi's place since she made some. Shigure then stood up, tried his best to make a smile and left his room behind. Chapter 3: I Won't Forget This Enthusiasm :When Shigure came to Asuhi's place with dramatic entrance as usual, the dessert has been eaten by Yuto, who came some times before him. Shigure who was disappointed cried that he really wanted to eat Eruna's dessert and decided to back to his room. Asuhi then proceed to make him some light meal and went to give it to him, left Eruna and Yuto alone in his room. :Yuto collapsed and it seemed that he was having a fever. Eruna panicked, contacted Asuhi, and offered Yuto to sleep on his lap. Yuto was flustered at first but since he did not have willpower to argue, he let himself rest on Eruna's lap, waiting for Asuhi to come. He then talked to Eruna about Asuhi, who now he sees as his own brother, and about his own little brother. Apparently, Yuto's little brother was enrolled in Mikagura Sister Academy Junior High and would enroll as a high-school freshmen of the said academy (where Shigure and Kyoma belong previously) next year. He wondered what would he say to him if they happen to meet in an All Star Battle next year. Eruna said that it would be great if he and Asuhi could meet with his little brother, too. Yuto then continued to other topic and gave Eruna tickets. It was a ticket for the Drama Club Theatrical Stage. Eruna happily received the ticket and she said she will look forward to their play, made Yuto delighted. :After receiving the light meal from Asuhi, Shigure put it on his fridge and went straight to his bed. He actually had no appetite as he himself was full of thought and seemed bothered by something lately. He then remembered about his past with Eruna. Eruna get along really well with him to the point that she said she wanted to be his bride once they become older. However, their closeness was something cautious as on that night, Shigure's father called him to have a serious talk. Chapter 4: Symmetrical :The Drama Club play hit a great success and together with After School Paradise Club, they had a closing party and having a good time together. Otone was going around asking for all cast autographs, while Eruna praising the Drama Club performance. They also had a game of guessing Tonkyun's real name, which on the end, finally revealed by himself. Kumano-san was drunk on grape juice and Nyamirin came to deal with it. Nyamirin told Eruna about the story behind the ticket. It was revealed that Yuto already kept the VIP tickets so he could give it to Eruna. He wanted Eruna to be really close to the stage so she can see him clearly during the play. Nyamirin also hoped that as a sister club, both can maintain their relationship well from hereafter, which agreed by Eruna and the others. :Shigure was strolling around in the midnight. He felt someone followed him and it turned out that it was Kyoma. Shigure figures that Kyoma probably wanted to discuss something to him, while actually Kyoma was there and waiting for Shigure to open up as he felt something wrong with him. Shigure then told Kyoma about the truth behind Ichinomiya and Ninomiya families. :Although it is not always occured in every generation, there is a special case in both families. It is never a coincidence if a girl born into Ichinomiya Family, the Ninomiya will have a boy born into their family since long time ago. It is not a thing to be concerned about at first, however, if the boy from Ninomiya happen to fall in love with the girl of Ichinomiya, the girl will shortly died after that from a sudden illness and it repeatedly happened since the old times. However, times passed by and the tragedy is almost unheard of, so it regarded as a legend. Still, there is still a possibility that it will happen again in the future, so it is taboo for Ninomiya boy to fall in love with Ichinomiya girl, to avoid the tragedy. :At first Shigure didn't believe such a story, as he thought that he would never like Eruna in a romatic way and he sure Eruna never looked at him that way, either. And Eruna is also never told by the family about the story. :However, the more time he spend with Eruna, the more he realized that he is in love with her. At the same time he is scared, how if the story is true, how if Eruna dies because of him, but somewhere deep inside him, he can't give up about his feeling to Eruna, despite knowing what will happen if he still has those feelings. Chapter 5: The Theory of Fate and Ringing Ears :Himi had a favor to Eruna, but Eruna mistook it as a marriage proposal. After a lot of ruckus happened, involving wedding dress, tuxedo, and a persistent wedding organizer lady, turned out that Himi's favor was making Bimii back to his old form. Himi said that it is really weird to see Bimii as a human and she never get used to it so she asked Eruna to go together to Headmistress and asked her to turn Bimii back. The Headmistress agreed but since there was no legit reason to turn him back to his old form, she made an unreasonable plan out of it. She called Bimii to bring some beverage she requested and have Bimii on the headmaster room as soon as possible. However, Bimii was failed to do that so he turned back to his old form as long as Eruna and the other are still on the Academy as a punishment. :Shigure and Eruna had an afternoon strolling. Although they were talking about the usual thing, Shigure had another thing on his thought, as he is still at lost about searching a solution for his problem. He unconsciously said to Eruna that he liked her. He thought Eruna would brush it off and said that he is creepy, as usual. However, Eruna replied that she liked him too, with an obvious and slightly confused tone. :Shigure knew the 'like' that Eruna meant is the family love, and anything but serious feeling like he had toward her. Yet, it didn't stop to make him blush and run away frantically from her, as he realized that they were at a close distance and he was about to kiss her. Chapter 6: Footfall of Happiness :Eruna went to the Flower Arranging Club, as she want to find a calm place to relax. But, turned out that the Flower Arranging Club now is occupied by a lot of students. Some are the old club member while the others are new club member. A lot of new club member came from Going-Home Club, since the club had been disbanded once Seisa joined the After School Paradise Club. Seisa was also there, to look over the situation and having a tea time with Sadamatsu. Although Eruna was happy to see Sadamatsu delighted with a lot of new club member, she was somehow sad that she couldn't let herself relaxing again on the club. :Winter came and Shigure lamented about how much he hated it. It was not about the season, rather about ther custom their family have during the winter. On the first day of new year, Ichinomiya family and Ninomiya family will always gather together in Ichinomiya residence. Although both of the families had became a normal household and living harmoniously in the current era, still there will always be people from the family bring up the topic about the lineage or whatsoever. Shigure was glad that Eruna never concerned about those kind of things since both of them rather playing outside with the other children and that he could avoid the tradition because being in Mikagura Academy, he couldn't return home. :However, he was worried about what would happen when March comes. Would it be better for him to keep some distance from Eruna since he would be graduated from the Academy or not. Chapter 7: Lie Chapter 8: Mikagura School Suite Finale Involved Characters *Eruna Ichinomiya *Bimii *Otone Fujishiro *Seisa Mikagura *Asuhi Imizu *Meika Katai *Shigure Ninomiya *Yuto Akama *Usamaru *Tonkyun *Azumi Sagara (cameo) *Kumano-san *Nyamirin *Kyoma Kuzuryuu *Himi Yasaka *Mikagura Academy Headmistress *Sadamatsu Minatogawa *Chiseha Yuzuriha (cameo) Illustrations See also *Novels Category:Novels